


Home

by trufflemores_Glee_fic



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufflemores_Glee_fic/pseuds/trufflemores_Glee_fic
Summary: Kurt reflects on his life and what home means to him.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! After receiving multiple requests to repost my old Glee fics, I have created a second AO3 account to do so. I hope you can forgive me for flooding the Glee pages over the next few days. 
> 
> I also ask for kindness regarding the quality of these fics. Over on my main AO3 account (trufflemores), I have written over 150 Flash fics; end result, my current work is of a higher quality than these older pieces. But I know how beloved old fics can be, and I respect that something I consider sub-par can be someone else's favorite. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this fic and any others you choose to read. If you choose to do so, I would also be happy to have you on board 'The Flash' bandwagon as well.
> 
> Kick back, relax, and enjoy. You have been one of the greatest audiences I have ever had.
> 
> Affectionately yours,  
> trufflemores

Blaine was asleep and Kurt was supposed to be, but he couldn't quiet his mind just yet.

Rubbing his hand across Blaine's spine slowly, he listened to Burt and Carole speak downstairs, catching bits of idle chatter that drifted up the hallway and under his bedroom door.  It was difficult to make out what they were saying, but he could tell that it was nothing serious, his mind wandering aimlessly as he tuned in.  He half-wondered why he didn't shut his own eyes and drift off except that he was glad to just bask in the immediacy of the moment.

They'd arrived late -- two hours later than anticipated, courtesy of flight delays and a snowstorm that had blown in three-quarters of the way through their flight -- but safely.  Kurt could feel the tension still bundled underneath Blaine's shoulders in spite of the soothing motions of his hand; Blaine had never been a fan of flying and the storm had visibly rattled him twice as much as the plane.  Glad that he was asleep and unwinding, however slowly, Kurt tucked his cheek against the top of his head and listened as lights were clicked off below, footsteps making their way upstairs.

He didn't know when he let his mind relax completely, his thoughts drifting from the weekend ahead to more dreamy pursuits, but he did notice the emptiness in his arms as he rolled onto his side, blinking blearily at the space where Blaine should have been.

Closing his eyes, he waited for Blaine to return, almost drifting off again when he heard the low murmur of voices again.  Opening one eye to a slit, he tilted his head away from the pillow and listened, unable to make out anything specific.  With a feeble yawn, he pushed himself upright and slowly slid out from under the covers, padding blindly towards his door and pushing it open.

At the end of the hall the bathroom light was on, and it took little deduction for Kurt to figure out what had happened, even as he made a sympathetic noise and padded lightly down the hallway.  To his surprise, Carole was there, soft-eyed and sincere as she rubbed Blaine's back, his grip still white-knuckled around the edges of the sink.

"Hey, Kurt," she greeted, altering neither rhythm nor tone at his arrival, low and soothing.  "Still a light sleeper, huh?"

"Mmhm," Kurt said, padding closer so he could loop an arm around Blaine's waist on his opposite side.  "Airplane belly?"

Closing his eyes and looking equal parts abashed and exhausted, Blaine nodded.  "I'm -- sorry.  I didn't mean to wake either of you up."

"S'fine," Kurt assured, tucking his cheek against the back of Blaine's shoulder briefly.  "You're a cozy pillow, anyway."

Blaine let out a soft mm-mm sound, almost a laugh, before groaning softly.  Kurt held him without speaking while Carole moved quietly in the background, opening cabinets and turning on the faucet briefly.  Sleepy enough that he was almost dozing on his feet, Kurt shifted when Blaine stood up straighter to accept a cup of water, downing a pill unquestioningly as Carole offered it to him.

Blaine said nothing for a time, waiting for it to take effect, his shoulders finally loosening enough that even Kurt in his drowsy state noticed.  "Better?" he asked, nuzzling his shoulder a little.

"Mmhm," Blaine replied, relaxing even further.  "Thanks," he added to Carole, who laughed softly.

"Don't thank me, honey.  It's what all moms do."

"Mmmhmm," Blaine echoed, slowly pushing himself off the sink while Kurt shifted to support him from the side, an arm around his waist.  "Think I'm gonna -- lie down again, if that's all right."

"Let me know if you need anything," Carole said, as Blaine nodded and smiled at her weakly, Kurt tugging him gently down the hallway.

"It's so good to be home," he sighed the moment they were behind Kurt's closed door again, all but flopping onto the mattress and curling up in Kurt's spot.

Kurt didn't have the heart to correct him on his unorthodox sleeping arrangement, instead shuffling up beside him and resting his cheek on Blaine's chest, adding helpfully, "Mmhmm."  Intertwining their fingers, he gave Blaine's hand a squeeze, asking, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Blaine said truthfully, eyes already shut.  "S'it still bedtime?"

Kurt couldn't help but snort softly at that, assuring, "It's still bedtime."  Pressing a kiss over his heart, he added, "Go to sleep, B."

He had to admit that, troubles aside, it was good to be home.  Just knowing that Burt and Carole were down the hall if they needed them made Kurt feel safer, somehow.

When Blaine finally dozed off, Kurt joined him at once, comforted by the knowledge that, miraculously, effortlessly, all was well.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Please let me know if there are any weird coding errors in the fic! I did my best to weed them out before publication, but some will inevitably slip through the cracks.


End file.
